


Free again (for a little while longer)

by AmyLerajie



Category: Free!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyLerajie/pseuds/AmyLerajie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last year in which Sousuke will be truly free but still he can't help falling for his kohai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free again (for a little while longer)

“Sousuke senpai! Let's hunt for stag beetles!”

Sousuke almost drops his book, startled by the kohai's loud voice. He entered in the room without even knocking and he didn't really expected that.

He knows that Rin's gone out for tutoring his own noisy kohai, but he didn't expected they would throw Momotarou out.

He's not very sure that the two of them are really studying.

“Were you thrown out by Nitori?” he asks casually, the redhead jumping his way to the desk and flopping on Rin's chair. He pouts for a moment, then starts beaming again.

“They were boring! They kept talking in English and I tried to listen to them but... Sousuke senpai is funnier!” Momo answers, getting through another pouting phase, his head on the desk, turning it on the side after that and smiling happily.

“I won't go out hunting insects with you, Mikoshiba.”

The thought of handling stuff with so many little legs makes him more than slightly nauseous.

The redhead raises his right hand, showing off his bug net and swinging it in front of his face, but then just put it on the desk to start poking the older boy on the shoulder.

“But I am sooo bored!” he wails, face so sad that the Senpai is afraid, for a moment, to have to deal with a crying Mikoshiba. That's why he reaches out to hold his hand.

Sousuke doesn't exactly knows how it works, but as he entwines his fingers with Momotarou, the boy calms down. He discovered this some time before, during another of those exiles, when he started roaming in the hall and Sousuke wasn't awake enough to follow him. He just took his hand by chance and Momo stayed still, eyes up to his expectantly.

Incidentally, that's when he discovered that he was done for. That's when he knew he was addicted to his bouncy personality, his pouts and even the pressure of his hand in his.

In his last year of high school, free to swim as he likes but bound to go somewhere else entirely as the year reach its end, he finds himself infatuated, enamored with someone that won't and can't follow him.

Not that he would ask him to follow where he will go, with so little time to spend outside swimming and the university.

“Sousuke senpai?”

He makes a surprised little jump when Momotarou's golden eyes appear in front of him, clouded with worry. He stood up as Sousuke was daydreaming and he is bended a little, to reach his face and see him better. He knits his brows, observing him and Sousuke feels the need to either escape from his gaze or kissing him.

“Why are you so sad?”

“I was thinking of the things I won't do next year.” he confesses, not entirely sure of why he is that easy to do this with the kohai. But it still is, so he feels a sort of relief, saying those words.

Momo's hand is still in his as he stands up and smiles. He looks like a little sun, beaming happily, life still open to possibilities, no dreams shattered or too hard to reach.

“That's why you have to come outside! It's a great day, it's sunny and it's just a little warm! Let's go, Sousuke Senpai!”

He tries to move him, pointing his feet to the ground and making noises so weird he can't help but laugh and stand up, too.

“All right, all right. But no bugs, ok?”

He half-expects him to pout again, but he is still bright after that, moving his head side to side and heading for the door.

“I like spending time with Sousuke Senpai better than bugs.” he can hear him mumble, the tip of his ears of a dark red.

Sousuke is already doomed, so he tells himself that perhaps he will kiss the boy, one of these days.

 


End file.
